Oakutaruian Empire
"We always followed the belief of peace, it could explain why our empire was nearly wiped out by the Oltanians" ''-An Oakutaruian Description of the Oakutaruian Empire'' The Oakutaruian Empire better known as the '''Czarian Empire '''was an empire located what is now the Southern Republic Territory. They were first founded on the world Oakutarui II located in the Olsungar System. They were formed out of the remains of a previous empire according to Koruscian scholars the Concordus Civilization. They followed the beliefs of peace and harmony would guide their way so in such they welcomed outsiders. This pacifist route allowed the Oakutaruians to befriend the warring nations of Uotorian Federation and The Oaotoruan Space. The Oakutaruians a deer-like race hailed from Oakutarui II or better known as Czaria thrived in their sector of the galaxy, they built massive cities they were the first empire outside Zecropolis Space to transform their world into an ecumenopolis. To supply the need for their capital world the Oakutaurians utilized hyperspace cannons; similar tech used by the Concordus and Crocodite Empires back in the day. Their first they designated as a farmland world Eclleon located not too far from the Olsungar system. The Oakutaruians sent out colony ships to the world and established their first colony that was founded for the capital. Sometime around 450 GRS the Oakutaruians made contact with an empire outside the Uotorian Federation and The Oaotoruan Space. According Intelonian tablets the Oakutaruians sent a scouting ship to Tretris Oakutarui where they were met with hostility from the Intelonians. This angered the Czarian Council but they didn't want to engage so they stopped all contact with the new empire which later became the Intelonian Empire. However the Intelonians weren't going to let a first contact get by, then a scouting party to the Czarian Empire where they were greeted with open arms. This greeting opened up trade for the Intelonians who were by themselves in the galaxy. With trade from the Intelonian, Uotorian and the Oaotoruan life seemed to be peaceful for the Oakutaruians. That was until the First Schism happened in the Intelonian Empire. Mystics predicted the Czarian Empire will come crumbling down by something created by the Intelonians. At first the Oakutaruians didn't mind it they believed the Intelonian Empire wouldn't cause harm to them however they were wrong. Some years after the Intelonian Collapse, the brand new Republic Trading opened up trading with the Oakutaruians however without the Intelonians the Oakutaruians didn't trust the Republic nor wanted to open trade. Around this time the Oltanian Empire was blazing through the Arm of the Galaxy conquering worlds left and right. When the Oltanians split their forces to attack the Republic and the Czarian Empire the Oakutaruians would soon realize the error of their ways. According to scholars the Oakutaruians didn't put up much resistance to the Oltanians they first gave it a peaceful welcome to their corner of the galaxy, the Oltanians responded with brute force. They attacked the Czarian Empire with great force enslaving and killing off billions of Oakutaruians. This near genocidal campaign almost wiped the Oakutaruians off the map. Those that resisted the Oltanian rule were executed, the Oakutaruians were enslaved by the Oltanians during the System Wars. All hope to be free would seem to be nigh impossible as the Oltanians kept a strict eye on their worlds. Luckily the hope in darkness came in the form of the Galactic Republic of Tretris where they forced the Oltanians off what remained of the Czarian Empire. The liberation from the Oltanians brought happiness to the Oakutaruians they were free after nearly so many years being enslaved. When the System Wars ended the Czarian Empire remained defined over their control of the territory, however with so many massacred by the Oltanians just maintaining their section of space was difficult. By the end of 24 of 551 GRS the Czarian Empire collapsed due to the lack of funds and resources to maintain their empire. They sent an envoy to the Republic Territory and offered to sell their area of space to the Republic in exchange they join the Republic. The Republic accepted and absorbed the Czarian Empire. With their absorption into the Republic the Oakutaruians were able to rebuild their destroyed worlds and expand back to their former glory. The Republic gave their section of space a name, almost matching the borders of their former empire the Republic labeled their section of space the Southern Republic Territory or better known as the Lower Republic Territory. They made Oakutarui III their capital which was an insult to Czaria but in the end the Oakutaruians were grateful they survived and were able to continue on their ways. To this day the Oakutaruians followed a xenophobe lifestyle following their near extinction by the Oltanians. They served the Republic with great honors becoming the galaxy's best diplomats. From a peaceful empire to near genocide, the Czarian Empire fell from glory and later assimilated itself into the Republic following their collapse, the Oakutaruians still say they are a separate empire from the Republic but in reality they remain part of the Republic as part of the Southern Republic Territory.